


Абсент, довольный, бесстыдный

by greensun



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Drunkenness, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: Зарисовка на три ключевых слова





	Абсент, довольный, бесстыдный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kselen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/gifts).



> Минздрав предупреждает: чрезмерное употребление алкоголя вредит вашему здоровью

Эггзи уже не знает, зачем пьет. То ли забыться, то ли позволить себе поднять заслон и выпустить все чувства наружу, то ли просто ради самого процесса. Опьянение облегчает боль, тугим узлом застывшую в груди. Опьянение делает мир вокруг мягче, теплее, приятней. Пока Эггзи пьян, ему даже кажется, что почти отпустило. Почти хорошо.

Всякое опьянение неизбежно заканчивается, оставляя отвратительное послевкусие. Реальность обрушивается на Эггзи — не похмельем, а осознанием того, что ничего не изменилось. Поэтому Эггзи пьет снова, и снова, и снова, и закрывает глаза, чтобы просто хотя бы на пару часов расслабиться. 

Гарри смотрит внимательно, слишком пристально для одноглазого человека, но ничего не говорит. В конце концов, в первые разы Эггзи напивался вместе с ним, и он научил Эггзи различать алкоголь и пить его правильно. Именно он, посмеиваясь, показывал разницу между опьянением от шампанского и опьянением от виски. Но это стало только началом пути, и дальше Эггзи пошел сам — в Великобритании не было недостатка в пабах или клубах, и под шум толпы или биты танцевальной музыки напиться намного проще, чем под взглядом Гарри.

У Эггзи проблемы, он знает это так четко и ясно, он говорил об этом с психологом Кингсмэн, и обсуждал это с Гарри, и даже уверял Мерлина, что пока это не влияет на его работу, это остается только его собственной проблемой. 

А работу он любит и дорожит ей больше, чем всем остальным, даже этими краткими мгновениями свободы от боли, приходящими только при определенном градусе алкоголя в крови.

Со временем, понимал Эггзи, дозы будут увеличиваться, а проблема — усиливаться. Но это будет потом, и только потом Эггзи собирается разбираться с этим дерьмом. Пока что он просто... пьет. Лелея мгновения тишины внутри, наслаждаясь коротким чувством свободы.

Тильде не пишет. Мерлин дает все более простые задания. Гарри пьет в одиночестве. Эггзи исследовал уже все бары в Сохо, и Джей Би-младший даже не выходит встречать хозяина поздними вечерами.

Какое же дерьмо. 

Он ни капли не удивляется, узнав в толпе незнакомцев Чарли. Он совсем не такой, как в их последнюю встречу. Вместо жесткой щетины на голове — чрезмерно отросшие кудри, а правая рука выглядит настоящей, и перчатка на ней ни капли не смущает. Чарли одет броско, но стильно, и эта неизменная пряжка ремня в виде «H», и ядовитый изгиб губ, и насмешка во взгляде, которая плавится, перерождаясь во что-то намного более интересное, когда Чарли узнает Эггзи.

Он совсем не такой, каким его запомнил Эггзи (каким его Эггзи убил), но Эггзи не удивляется, не пугается, не чувствует ничего, кроме поразительного спокойствия. Эггзи не знает, как обращаться с живыми, и боится этого намного больше, чем оживших мертвецов.

Музыка заглушает любые слова, и Чарли смотрит на Эггзи такими глазами, что в них можно утонуть, и Эггзи без колебаний пьет залпом жгучий абсент, который ему протягивает Чарли, и его — их? Эггзи и порождение его больной фантазии — обжигает изнутри и снаружи. 

Снова и снова. Это так легко — пить вместе с мертвецом. Так легко, так естественно, что Эггзи не протестует, продолжает без сомнений и страха. Не удивляется тому, какие у Чарли горячие пальцы (левой руки), когда тот протягивает Эггзи очередной шот абсента. Не пугается тому, что чувствует его дыхание, когда Чарли тянется через него, чтобы заказать еще у бармена.

Абсента много, слишком много даже для Эггзи. Его тошнит, и призрачный Чарли, слишком сильный и осязаемый для порождения сознания, тащит его в туалет и ласково придерживает жесткой, холодной рукой, пока Эггзи выворачивает наизнанку.

Чарли смеется, и этот звук идеально вплетается в биты музыки. Чарли плещет на Эггзи водой и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, Эггзи хочется отвести взгляд, но некуда, и он смотрит в ответ. 

Чарли целует первым — вечный лидер во всем. Его ничего не смущает — ни помойка во рту Эггзи, ни то, что он умер от рук Эггзи, ни лихой свист, когда в туалет заходит кто-то еще.

Первое правило Бойцовского клуба...

Они ловят кэб и куда-то едут. Чарли раскраснелся и улыбается опасной улыбкой, но Эггзи плевать, и он сам целует первым, игнорируя здравый смысл и таксиста. Это новый клуб, Чарли говорит что-то про ВИП-места и свои связи, он пьян не меньше Эггзи, он горячий и сильный, и опрокидывает Эггзи на диван в небольшой изолированной комнате, и начинает вылизывать каждый дюйм открытой кожи, и разливает по груди Эггзи очередной шот абсента, и жадно слизывает его, расстегивая рубашку, и стремится добраться до всего Эггзи.

От Чарли пахнет абсентом. Он раскрывает Эггзи, раздевает, довольно щурится, скользя ладонями — голая кожа и мягкий материал перчатки. Эггзи позволяет ему это — быть таким довольным, быть таким наглым, быть таким невозможно реальным.

Ведь Чарли ничего от Эггзи давным-давно не нужно, кроме вот этого — такого физического, такого простого, и в то же время такого интимного.

Эггзи позволяет ему. 

Эггзи позволяет себе. 

Эггзи слишком пьян.

Чарли целует его так, что в голове не остается никаких мыслей. Чарли сгребает его яйца металлической ладонью так _нежно_ , что Эггзи чуть не умирает от этого. Чарли берет в рот без промедлений и сразу так _глубоко_ , что Эггзи почти оживает от этого.

Чарли, как и всегда, бесстыдный до невозможности. У него удивительно мягкие волосы и красивая металлическая рука, которая завораживающе бликует в приглушенном свете их отдельной кабинки, и абсент все еще повсюду.

Чарли всегда пах абсентом, правда?

Чарли лижет Эггзи под яйцами, Чарли удерживает его на краю оргазма, Чарли довольно, нагло, бесстыдно улыбается в ответ на мольбы.

Чарли не знает усталости, и доводит Эггзи до почти сухого, почти болезненного, почти невозможного оргазма, от которого накрывает с головой и уносит получше любого количества алкоголя. 

Эггзи прикрывает глаза, но видит сквозь ресницы, как Чарли жестко дрочит себе — чтобы кончить Эггзи на живот.

На бесконечные мгновения Эггзи становится так свободно и легко, как не было уже... слишком долгое время. Чарли лежит рядом, длинный, острый, горячий и совершенно, абсолютно, неискоренимо реальный. Непоправимо. Идеально.

Чарли целует его снова, когда сердце перестает грохотать прямо в голове. Чарли на вкус как абсент, довольство, бесстыдство. Эггзи прижимается к механической руке, лижет холодный металл и жмурится, просто чтобы не думать об этом.

Тишина нависает над ними, гулкая, глубокая, и Эггзи хочется остаться в этом мгновении навсегда. Оно такое невозможное, абсурдное, оно такое безумное, что Эггзи и хорошо, и страшно одновременно.

— Ты же мне снишься? — спрашивает он, когда Чарли встает и начинает искать свою одежду. 

Он поворачивается — длинный, с этими нелепыми кудрями, и с этой новой, изящной металлической рукой (истинного помощника злодея), и бездонным взглядом, и улыбается. Эггзи падает в никуда.

— Нет.


End file.
